<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【珉勋】Signal by MiracleWoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604525">【珉勋】Signal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo'>MiracleWoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:46:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-上下属ooc<br/>-灵感来源 sbs人气歌谣猫狗贴贴直拍</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【珉勋】Signal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>“我绞尽脑汁想写出两三句有新意的情话，但最后还是觉得给你一个突兀的拥抱更让人欢欣雀跃。”  ——serious heart</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01</p><p>傍晚六点半，金珉奎把季度预算定下来个初稿打印出来，桌面上的水杯只剩下一口的量，打算去交了文件再去装水，然后收拾一下看看有没有新工作，没有的话就可以安心下班了。</p><p>说是报告其实也并没有那么紧张，别的同事提心吊胆地进去地做工作报告，金珉奎却能迈着轻快的步伐走进去笑着走出来，仿佛大家的领导不是同一个似的。</p><p>“老婆，我来了！”像一只大狗狗一样抱着文件跑进去，办公桌后面坐着的小人在聚精会神地盯着电脑屏幕看，梳得整齐的背头跟在家里软塌塌的头发完全不一样，穿着深灰色的条纹西装坐得端正，整个人的气场全部出来了。</p><p>笑盈盈地走近自己的高大人影把李知勋吓了一跳，眨眨眼睛也没有要从屏幕上移开眼睛的意思，那人还大声喊着爱称生怕外面人听不见一样，在心里默默翻了个白眼，“有什么事快说，要下班了。”</p><p>“预算做好了。”金珉奎把文件放在李知勋手边，乖巧地站在他面前等待着审批，心里想的却不是会不会挨骂——不过也没关系，李知勋连骂人的时候也是可爱的，“今晚想吃什么？”</p><p>毫无关联的两句话凑在一起，工作的紧张感和生活的烟火气息离奇地混杂在一起，却又好像没有很突兀。就像当初追求他的时候，别人看来是独立又冷漠的李知勋，奇怪地在自己眼里却是黏人又可爱的模样。</p><p>“火锅。”李知勋拿起那个淡紫色的文件夹，修长的手指捏着纸张翻动着，脸上没有过多的表情的现在其实代表着他还算满意，至少不需要重做，点菜的声音是奶里奶气的，金珉奎一晃神竟然觉得他还有些撅着嘴，“还有，在公司别那样喊我，都说了几次了。”</p><p>原来他有听到。金珉奎刚开始还是有遵守李知勋自顾自定下来的规矩的，后来发生了关系，该喊老婆就大声喊，有时候想亲了还会编个借口跑进去偷偷亲，李知勋也不恼，每次都是叹口气埋怨几句，最后全盘接受。</p><p>他不知道，是自己在无意识地偏心和纵容他。</p><p> </p><p>02</p><p>“不能理解…。”李知勋站在沙发旁揉着吃得有点撑的小肚子，撅着嘴微微皱着眉头看着电视剧，律政剧总是很烧脑可又特别容易上瘾，“这监控录像绝对有问题！”</p><p>金珉奎在厨房里洗着碗，听着客厅的小猫不停地吐槽着电视剧，转过头看出去就能看到他有一下没一下地搓着肚子，也许是转凉后养膘的理由更多了，最近两个人的饭量都大了不少。</p><p>“吃草莓吗，我去洗。”洗完碗打开冰箱发现昨天买的草莓还没吃掉，本来打算是昨天小猫休假在家的时候消灭掉的，不用想也知道他肯定一整天都睡过去了。</p><p>李知勋点点头，过了一会手里就被塞进一碗水灵灵的草莓，背后贴上来一个热源，放心地往后挨到金珉奎的胸膛上，温热的大手也摸上来打着圈揉着肚子，“你还能吃得下啊。”</p><p>“水果又不占位置。”小猫刚洗完的头发上是好闻的洗发水味道，没有了发胶的支撑软趴趴地搭着，身子也是软软的，靠在别人身上就是没有骨头的软体动物，顺着金珉奎的身子慢慢往下滑，又被人眼疾手快地捞住，往回退了几步——这下真的是两个人完全贴在一起了。</p><p>“明天怎么还要上班…。”李知勋把最后一口草莓送进嘴里，含含糊糊地说着话，宽大的薄毛衣随着金珉奎的动作改变着褶皱的形态。</p><p>金珉奎笑着把手抽出来，扬起身上大大的外套把爱人罩在里面，比自己矮一个头的李知勋现在只留下眼睛露在外面，转过身来面对面的时候能看见微红的耳尖，“你是真的不知道，我们部门都觉得你是工作狂，7x24无休也不累的那种。”</p><p>“放屁，我累死了每天都。”李知勋把脸贴在金珉奎胸口的位置，稳定的心跳声有节奏地敲打着自己的耳膜，不自主把手臂也缠上对方的腰像只树袋熊一样，鼻腔吸入暖和的氧气，直叫人立马进入梦乡，“珉奎，我要是不干了，你要养我吗？”</p><p>“养不起也要养啊。”仰起来看向自己的眼睛里亮晶晶的，完全卸下了盔甲的爱人变得时刻都需要依赖着自己，像是猫咪一样翘起来的嘴角现在值得一个吻，“哪天不想干了就跟我说。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯…我…爱你。”在想睡觉的时候才会变得细腻敏感的李知勋难得说了句情话，不是‘爱你哦’，也不是‘爱了’，而是有主语谓语有动词的完整的表白，赤裸裸的直球示爱就像两年前扯着金珉奎领子瞪大眼睛说的话一样——我爱你，这句话在不爱的时候是没办法认真说出来的。</p><p>“下次累的时候，不要让我猜来猜去。”金珉奎的大手捂在李知勋的后脖颈上慢慢抚摸着，听着小猫轻浅又稳定的呼吸声，忍不住又把他搂紧了些，“发信息跟我说也好，直接走到我的位置上也好…或者不用很明确，给我个信号就好。”</p><p>“然后呢，我们去做什么。”李知勋其实说累只是常规动作，可每次对方都会非常放在心上，有时候甚至自己都忘记说过这样的话了。</p><p>“不知道，这个一定要你想了。”或者我们去旅行，去海边吹风；或者去你上次说要去试一下的印度餐厅吧；或者我们回家抱在一起睡觉？到嘴边其实也就是‘你喜欢就好’这几个字。</p><p>“那我明天就辞职，然后我们结婚吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>